1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power excavating equipment and its arrangement within a tunneling shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The excavating equipment and tunneling machine of this invention are deemed to be improvements over the excavating equipment and tunneling machine disclosed by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,599, granted Jan. 19, 1971. A primary advantage of the excavating equipment of this invention is that the hydraulic cylinders which are provided for moving the cutting tool also constitutes its support structure. An overhead truck, a carriage and a boom, such as shown by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,599, are not needed. This results in a substantial increase in the amount of room available for the workmen or for other equipment at the head of the tunnel.